ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/William
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an admin will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale In essence, this is merely an organized list of the results you would otherwise find in you did a search in the search bar, and does not meet the criteria for having a disambiguation page: There are no two (or more) individuals known as "William" that need to be distinguished from one another. Rather, this is more of a directory of individuals who share some variation of the name William(s)/Bill/Billy-- the latter two links are indeed true disambiguations, btw. While I'm sure the effort building the page is appreciated, I don't see it as being needed, and at that, disguised as a "disambig". --Alan del Beccio 08:48, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Discussion Comment... if you're doing this one, may as well go through the various disambigs because there are at least 6-7 of these (ie, Michael). Do we want to remove all of them? -- Sulfur 13:43, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :I never thought they should have been created in the first place. The reason why I singled this one out is because it indirectly interfered with other page moves/fixes I was taking care of. --Alan del Beccio 06:31, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Alan's concerns about this page not being a real disambiguation. I never was a fan of these listings, either - as already stated, it is unnecessary to have a page listing all "William" articles, if the search function would otherwise do the same. This page definitely needs to be edited down to those articles that need to be disambiguated by that title - and if such articles don't exist, as Alan suggests, delete. -- Cid Highwind 17:53, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Comment: Yes, these can be bothersome. Anyways, other name disambigs that aren't truly So-and-so (Guy) and So-and-so (Other guy) disambigs include: * Pages: ** Amanda ** Archer (disambiguation) ** Armstrong (disambiguation) ** Bashir ** Bass ** Behr ** Benjamin ** Berman (disambiguation) ** Braga ** Brahms ** Brand (disambiguation) ** Campbell (disambiguation) ** Carey ** Carlin ** Chekov ** Clanton ** Clinton ** Colt ** Cox (disambiguation) ** Crater (disambiguation) ** Crusher ** Curry ** Davies (disambiguation) ** Decker (disambiguation) ** Delaney ** Drexler ** Dyson (disambiguation) ** Earp ** Eddy (disambiguation) ** Edward ** Elizabeth (this one actually needs to be looked into) ** Eric (disambiguation) ** Erik ** Eugene ** Farrell (disambiguation) ** Fredrickson ** Garrett (disambiguation) ** Graf ** Grant ** Green (disambiguation) ** Henley ** Hippocrates (disambiguation) ** Horatio ** House ** Howard (disambiguation) ** Hunter ** Hutchinson (disambiguation) ** James (disambiguation) ** Jean ** Johnson (disambiguation) ** José ** Kahn (should be looked into as well) ** Keel (disambiguation) ** Keeper ** Khan ** Kim ** Kira ** Kirk ** La Forge ** Leslie (disambiguation) ** Livingston (look into, maybe) ** Lynch (disambiguation) ** Magellan (disambiguation) ** Marcus (disambiguation) ** Martinez (disambiguation) ** Mayweather (disambiguation) ** McCoy ** McKenzie (disambiguation) ** McKnight (disambiguation) ** McPherson (disambiguation) ** Mendez (disambiguation) ** Michael (disambiguation) ** Miranda (disambiguation) ** Molly (disambiguation) ** Morrow ** Mudd (disambiguation) ** Nash (disambiguation) ** Novakovich (definitely need to look into) ** O'Brien ** Okuda ** Paris (disambiguation) ** Pascal (disambiguation) ** Penn ** Picard ** Pike (disambiguation) ** Pulaski ** Queen (disambiguation) ** Rand ** Raymond (disambiguation) ** Reed ** Riker ** Ro ** Robinson ** Rock (disambiguation) ** Rockefeller ** Roddenberry ** Rogers (disambiguation) ** Rozhenko ** Satie ** Scott ** Sean (disambiguation) ** Shatner ** Shaw (disambiguation) ** Sisko ** Sloan ** Smith (disambiguation) ** Soong ** Spock (disambiguation) ** Stimson ** Sulu ** Taylor ** Thomas (disambiguation) ** Tigan ** Torres (disambiguation) ** Tracey (disambiguation) ** Tracy ** Troi ** Tucker ** Turner (disambiguation) ** Ulysses (disambiguation) ** Vico ** Wallace (disambiguation) ** Webb (disambiguation) ** Wesley ** White (again, should be looked into) ** Wolfe ** Yar ** Yates ** Zimmerman :::That's all the "name" ones I can find. These should be deleted as well if William is, however, many of them do seem useful and searchable by a new user. "William" was originally located at Billy but moved to incorporate the various characters with a given name of "Bill" or "William" as well (since it is usually the same name and all. Bill was the C-in-C's page at the time not a redirect like now).--Tim Thomason 17:55, 15 March 2007 (UTC) ::That's a long list... (I added an appearances-div to it). :) I'd also include disambiguation pages like, for example, Alpha to that list of pages that should at least be checked for relevancy. -- Cid Highwind 18:21, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::There are alot of disambigs I skipped over. I just tried to list people's "names" since that seems to be what's at issue here, and to prove Sulfur wrong in his "6-7" statement.--Tim Thomason 18:25, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I only said "at least 6-7". And I fixed the list above so that it will actually hide... :) -- Sulfur 18:36, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The above list is actually listing two different, and additional types of pages that we are calling "disambiguations". On one hand we have this page "William" which is simply a "list for the lazy searchers" which may or may not always be up to date or as accurate as the actual search results; and on the other we have Lynch/Lynch (disambiguation) and Novakovich/Novakovich (disambiguation) whose existence would seem to be supported by the template. --Alan del Beccio 18:52, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Admin resolution Deleted William via consensus of two users and a bunch of comments. Other disambig deletions should be brought independently, via the forum, or in some other discussion.--Tim Thomason 21:33, 6 April 2007 (UTC)